


All In The Family

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguments, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Human!Child Lucifer (reborn), M/M, Parenthood, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the first part of a series based on my previous fic, 'The Children Are Alright'. In this, Sam killed Lucifer about three years ago and now, during a case in Utah, found a three year old child who lost his mother to changelings and decided to take the boy named Luce with him. Little do they know, at this point, that this little boy is not just an ordinary human, but the reborn archangel himself, with no memory of his past life. 
All Sam knows is, that Luce is special and that he can't leave him alone, without any family or anyone to care for him.
Part 1: Their way back to the bunker.





	1. A Long Road Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Children Are Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396038) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is supposed to be mostly cute, but of course the occasional angst will slip through. It's just impossible to avoid in this ship, sorry ;)

Even though they drove for over fifteen hours, Luce behaved well all the time. Around eight in the morning they stopped along the highway for breakfast and Sam swore he had never seen a child act so mature at this young age. Luce didn’t talk much, only when Sam directly talked to him he gave short answers with his quiet voice. He listened, however, and both brothers noticed that he observes his surroundings very carefully. When he pulled Sam down near the end of their breakfast to tell him he ‘needs to go pee’, Sam chuckled and guided the little one to the bathrooms. While he waited, Sam kind of wondered why he felt so comfortable around this child he didn’t even know.

When Luce came back a few minutes later, the hint of a smile on his face, Sam’s chest tightened unwillingly. For a split second he saw someone else, a different face with the exact same half-smile on his face and the memory hit him harder than expected.

“Sam?” Luce’s tiny voice brought the hunter back into the moment and he shook his head quickly, trying to smile back at him to not scare him any further.

“I’m okay, Luce, don’t worry,” he said and took the boy’s hand to guide him back to the table, where Dean had already paid.

“Ready to hit the road again?” Dean asked and Sam nodded.

“Let’s get some coloring books or something first, it’s a long way.”

“Of course,” Dean huffed and stood up. “We can’t let him get bored, can we?”

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam gave his brother a warning glare before kneeling down to get Luce’s attention. “What do you think, we will get you some books and crayons and you can draw some nice pictures on the way?”

Luce inspected Sam for a few moments as he usually did, then nodded and grabbed his hand tighter.

“And some water, too,” Sam decided when he got back up, barely registering Dean’s eye roll. “Come.”

The trio left the restaurant, when Sam realized they had a small problem.

“Dean, we need a seat for Luce. He can’t sit like this any longer,” he said and turned to his brother.

“Sure, I’ll pull one out of the magic trunk. Anything else?” Dean huffed, to which Sam sighed annoyed.

“Look, there’s a Wal-Mart a mile down the road, I saw the sign earlier. Can you get a seat there and come back?” Sam asked, trying to not get angry. This whole situation wasn’t easy for any of them after all. “Please?”

“Alright, alright,” Dean groaned and got his keys out. “You better be here when I come back.”

“No, Dean,” Sam smiled. “We’ll fly off to Neverland in the meantime. Just hurry, okay?”

Dean waved his hand and left the two alone. Sam shook his head and sighed.

“Is Dean angry?” Luce suddenly asked, surprising the hunter once more.

“A little maybe,” he smiled down at him. “But not at you, promised. Come, let’s get you something to draw and maybe we can have ice cream later.”

Luce nodded and followed the older one into the ship. Sam told Luce he could choose whatever he wanted from the shelves – the shop was well stocked and had a huge selection of coloring books, stuffed animals and toys – but the boy was very sincere about it. He took his time looking through all the books and eventually decided on one with different animals, while Sam grabbed a pack of coloring pencils and crayons.

“Do you want a stuffed animal too?” Sam asked when Luce turned around, the coloring book pressed against his chest. “A teddy bear or a little elephant?”

Luce tilted his head slightly and examined the selection of stuffed animals next to Sam, eventually pointing at one in the upper row he couldn’t reach.

“Puppy,” he said solemnly.

Sam smiled when he reached up and picked the stuffed animal out of the shelf. It was rather big, black and white with blue eyes – a very fluffy little Husky puppy.

“There we go,” he said when Luce beamed up at him with a hint of joy in his eyes. “I think we should hurry or Dean will drive away without us.”

With a wink at Luce, Sam took his hand again and went to pay for their items, including two bottles of water. The two also got two big cones of ice cream from the counter, a special treat that made Luce’s eyes almost sparkle when he took it into his hands. They went back outside and sat down at a bench near the parking lot, eating their ice cream and waiting for Dean to come back. They didn’t talk, but Sam kept a close eye on Luce, who seemed very content licking his ice cream and hugged his new ‘puppy’. He couldn’t help but smile – this kid really _was_ special.

Much to Sam’s surprise, Dean only took half an hour and he came back with more than just a seat. Next to it in the backseats were two big bags of stuff he bought. Sam was impressed.

“Changed your mind?” he asked with a smirk after Luce was properly seated – now in an appropriate seat for kids his age and with the coloring book in his lap.

“Shut up, I just didn’t feel like running more errands after we get back,” Dean scoffed and started the engine again.

“Well, thanks,” Sam shrugged and eyed Luce in his mirror, who already began going through his book. “I appreciate it and I’m sure he will too.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Sam smiled, but dropped the topic for now. Maybe Dean wasn’t that angry about all of this after all. When he thought back to the shifter baby they had taken care of a few years ago he remembered that dean was, in fact, capable of being nice with children. Sure, Luce would be more permanent than Bobby John had been, but maybe the two would warm up with each other after a while.

During the next few hours of the ride they didn’t talk much and Dean didn’t bother turning on the radio for more than traffic news, but it wasn’t a complete uncomfortable silence. They made regular stops so Luce could go to the toilet and walk a little and another bigger break for lunch time, all in all without much arguing or Luce ever acting up in any way. When the boy fell asleep in the backseats again in the afternoon, taking a well-deserved nap, Dean finally spoke about the elephant in the room.

“How do you imagine this working?” he asked and gripped the wheel tighter. “We can’t go on hunts when this kid is with us, you know that.”

“Then you’ll go with Cas, what’s the big deal?” Sam sighed. “I can take care of him, you don’t have to do anything.”

“That’s not gonna happen, we’re a _team_ , remember?”

“Yes, _Dean_ , and in case _you_ don’t remember, I wasn’t in the best shape the last years.”

“Since you killed the devil, you mean?”

That stung, deeply. Sam swallowed down hard and glared at Dean with anger burning in his eyes.

“ _Stop_ calling him that,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “You have _no_ idea how it feels to kill someone who begs for it and thanks you for what you do, do you?”

“He… he _what_?”

Sam shook his head, regretting that he even mentioned it in the first place.

“He _wanted_ me to do it, okay?” he eventually said, without looking at Dean. “I drove the blade through his heart, no one else. That wasn’t killing a demon, Dean. That wasn’t killing a monster. I know you hate Lucifer and nothing will ever change that, but you didn’t feel what I felt when I did this, so sorry, but you don’t understand shit.”

The two were silent for a long time before Sam finally overcame his anger and spoke again.

“I felt horrible about it, I still do, but this kid… he does something to me. I don’t know what, but I want to help him.”

“Hey, I’m sorry man, okay?” Dean sighed eventually “I know you’ve been down and all, but you could have told me that.”

“What, that he _wanted_ me to do it?” Sam looked up, slightly confused when Dean nodded. “What for? Dean, I killed him, whether he wanted it or not doesn’t _change_ that. It doesn’t change how I feel either.”

“This kid is really important to you, isn’t he?”

“Yeah…” Sam checked on the sleeping boy in the backseats with a sad look on his face. “I know it’s crazy, trust me. But I can’t stand the thought of him being alone or pushed around because some shitty monster decided to screw his life over.”

Dean didn’t say anything about this topic anymore and Sam was thankful for it. He had never talked about this particular event before, not in detail at least. Whenever anyone even dropped Lucifer’s name everything crashed back down on him. Something about Luce, however, eased the guilt Sam felt. Of course he couldn’t make up for what he did – there was no way to do that – but if he could help this boy, then maybe his life was worth something again.

“He deserves better, Dean,” he mumbled and leaned his head back. “I don’t want to drag him into this life, but he doesn’t deserve being pushed from family to family without being cared for either.”

“Well, he really seems to like you at least,” Dean admitted, not without a smirk himself. “We should lock the dungeon though… can’t have a three year old running around with a machete, right?”

“Not really,” Sam chuckled. “Or accidentally summon a demon. We need to make things safe for him.”

Behind them, Luce shifted in his sleep and whimpered silently, almost the same sound he made when Sam had found him in the basement. He reached back with his hand, carefully taking Luce’s small one into his and this small touch alone was enough to soothe the boy in his sleep. With a weak smile Sam realized that the little one won over his heart without much effort.

“You’ve gone soft, Sammy, really,” Dean shook his head, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Sam didn’t answer, maybe Dean was right. Not that it mattered, really.

“Two hunters, an angel and a kid, sounds like the beginning of a bad joke.”

“Maybe,” Sam smiled. “But you _love_ bad jokes, Dean.”

That was the end of their discussion about Luce, at least for now. No matter how much Dean would argue though, for once Sam would stand his ground and not change his mind in favor of his brother. Luce deserved a family and he would sure as hell give him one.


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new built trio arrives in Lebanon, but Sam has some slight difficulties convincing Luce of the bunker as their home - and not some monster infested nest. With some nice words though, he manages to get Luce inside and shows him around.

They arrived at the bunker in the early evening, the sun already began setting in the distance and the air was cooling down. When Dean drove into the garage, Sam observed Luce very closely – the boy had stiffened and his eyes were slightly widened. As soon as the car had stopped, Sam got out and opened Luce’s door. He tried undoing his seatbelt, but Luce shook his head almost frantically.

“What’s wrong, Luce?” Sam asked calm, brushing a hand through the blond locks on the little one’s head. “You don’t have to be scared, this is our home.”

“Monsters live under the ground,” Luce whispered and turned his head, giving Sam a heartbreaking look. “Monsters live here!”

“Oh Luce, no,” Sam smiled and took one of the boy’s hands. “No monsters come here, I promise. This is a safe place, nothing will happen to you here.”

“But… this is… a _basement_ ,” Luce almost hissed the last word and now Sam finally understood.

The bunker reminded him of the place the changeling had put him in, of course he was scared. Carefully, Sam opened the seatbelt and picked Luce up, who immediately wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and buried his face against him. With a nod, Sam signed Dean to get the bags out of the car and slowly began rocking the shaking boy in his arms, a hand caressing his back.

“Shh, Luce, nothing will happen,” he mumbled, trying to soothe him somehow. “The monster is dead and can’t come here. No monster can. Nothing bad comes into this home, okay? I’ll protect you now.”

“Really?” Luce sniffed and looked up at Sam with big wet eyes.

“Really,” Sam smiled down at him. “Dean and I are the good ones, we hunt those monsters.”

“Yeah, monsters are scared of us, little man,” Dean laughed and closed the door of the Impala with his foot. “They tell their children stories about us to scare them.”

“Dean, come on,” Sam gave him a half amused smile.

“Hey, it’s true. Can’t change that we’re awesome.”

While Dean already walked into the bunker, Sam shook his head and suppressed a chuckle.

“Are they really scared of you?” Luce asked astonished.

“I don’t think they are,” Sam shrugged and shifted the little one a little so he could walk. “Dean just made a joke. But nothing will happen to you here, look,” Sam walked over to the wall next to the garage door and laid a hand on one of the sigils painted there. “Do you see that? These symbols are everywhere here, they keep the monsters out.”

“Keep the monsters out…” Luce muttered quietly, more to himself than to Sam.

“They can’t come in here unless we want them to, okay?”

“Okay,” Luce nodded and loosened his grip around Sam’s neck slightly.

“Good. Now, do you want to see your room?” Sam asked and Luce nodded, a little more eager this time. The two followed Dean inside and Sam headed towards his room as he kept speaking to distract Luce. “We don’t have many toys yet, but we will fix that tomorrow. For now you have a bed at least and don’t have to sleep in the police station.”

“Will you get into trouble for taking me with you?” Luce asked, his voice showing more than just a little doubt.

“Don’t worry about that,” Sam smiled and pinched Luce’s nose playfully. “I didn’t give them our real names and they don’t know where to look for us.”

“I hope so,” Luce mumbled and leaned back against Sam’s chest. “I don’t wanna go back there.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t,” Sam assured him. “You’re with us now, no one will take you away again.”

They arrived at the room next to Sam’s own and the hunter gently put Luce on his feet before opening the door. As he had said, the room was mostly empty – except from the bed, a small wardrobe and a desk – but Luce didn’t seem to mind. He walked right into it and crawled on the bed.

“Is that my room?” he asked curious and Sam nodded.

“If you want it to be,” he said. “Mine is right next to it, so if you are scared at night or something, just come over, okay? My door won’t be locked.”

“Okay.”

Sam didn’t expect things to go so smooth if he was honest, but Luce wasn’t afraid of the place anymore apparently. He looked around in the room, crawled over the bed to inspect the nightstand and the lamp on it – all with his methodical observing and a look of utter concentration on his face, as if he didn’t want to miss a single detail. A very unusual kid indeed.

“Are you hungry?” Sam asked after a few minutes of watching. “I could make us something before bedtime.”

Luce gave Sam a suspicious look, but it only lasted for a few seconds before he began to smile innocently.

“Can you make pancakes?” he asked.

“Hm… alright, this one time,” Sam winked and held out his hand, watching how Luce jumped off the bed and ran towards him to grab it. “But from now on, pancakes are for breakfast only, got it?”

“Got it!” Luce beamed up at him and smiled brightly.

Sam felt his chest sting at how overwhelming the happiness he felt in this very moment was. For so long all he had felt was guilt and agony and now there was this little boy, who lightened up his entire existence with one smile. How was this possible? When he looked into these big blue eyes it felt as if he knew them, as if he had seen them a million times in his life already.

When they entered the kitchen, Dean already sat at the table with a beer, something Sam side-eyed and he made a mental note to talk to him about this later. For now though, he helped Luce onto a chair and then began gathering the ingredients for making the pancakes he wanted. The kitchen was silent, only filled with the noise Sam made and when he turned around to look if Luce went off wandering, he found him quietly sitting there and looking at Dean as if he was studying him. His brother didn’t even seem to notice, as he was busy with the newspaper, but Sam wondered what this was about.

After Sam finished the pancakes – only enough to feed Luce, because neither Dean nor Sam himself were particularly interested in this kind of dinner – Sam sat down next to the boy.

“I hope you like them,” he smiled when Luce took the first hesitant bite.

After two chews, he nodded eagerly again and took another fork full. Sam didn’t know why it was impossible not to smile, but seeing this kid so happy, after being terrified just so shortly before, was heartwarming.

“They are good!” Luce exclaimed between chewing, to which Sam chuckled.

“Well, I’m glad you like them. A special dinner for a special day.”

“You’re making a fuss, Sammy,” Dean commented, straightening the newspaper. “If I would have pampered you like this you’d be a chick now.”

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. Of course Dean would nag, he didn’t expect any less.

Luce was done eating quickly and shoved the plate over to Sam.

“Full?” Sam asked.

“Full!” Luce answered with a grin and Sam’s lip jerked up again.

“Alright, then let’s put this into the sink and get ready for bed, shall we?”

Luce nodded and jumped off the chair, dutifully taking the plate and putting it into the sink behind them. Sam was impressed, the boy’s mom did a good job raising him so far. It made him sad that she wouldn’t see him grow up, but he would do anything he could to make sure Luce could take all his opportunities.

Getting Luce ready for bed was an easy task. He almost brushed his teeth alone, just needing some help because the brush he used was not one for kids, then even dressed alone in a pajama Dean had thoughtfully bought. It was slightly too big, but Luce didn’t seem to mind. Once he had crawled into bed, his husky plushy pressed against his chest tightly, Sam tucked him under the blanket.

“You can sleep in, no worries. When you wake up, just come to my room or the kitchen, okay?”

“Sam? Can you tell me a story?” Luce asked a little shy, to which Sam smiled slightly.

“I don’t have any books here with bedtime stories, but I can tell you something that happened to me.”

“Is it about monsters?” Luce wanted to know and pressed his face into the husky.

“No, it’s about a friend of mine. His name is Sully,” Sam smiled and Luce carefully peeked up.

After getting comfortable on the bed next to Luce, Sam began telling him about his imaginary friend he used to have as a child. He told him about the games they used to play and how much fun they had, everything nice he could remember. By the time he was telling him that Sully had always been real and how Zanna like him watched over children, Luce was fast asleep already.

With a warm smile and feeling more happy than during the last three years, Sam pulled the blanket over Luce’s little husky and placed a soft kiss on the boy’s head.

“Good night, Luce,” he whispered and dimmed the lamp on the nightstand. “Have monster free dreams.”

Sam sneaked out of the room as quietly as he could, leaving the door open a little just in case. When he walked back to the kitchen to talk to Dean the smile on his face still stayed. Luce surely was a sweet and lovable child – he just hoped he’d manage to help him be a happy one.


End file.
